


No Pain, No Gain

by CobaltCandle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazon, Bench press, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fat Shaming, Gym Sex, Gyms, Korean Characters, Loss of Virginity, New Year's Resolutions, Pubic Hair, Sweat, Weight Lifting, Weight training, Workout, Workout sex, cardio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCandle/pseuds/CobaltCandle
Summary: Gordon's had the same New Year's resolution every year since he was ten - "This year, I'm going to lose all this weight." Year after year, he fails, and this year he almost decides to not even try, until he discovers that a new free gym is opening up just down the street. He doesn't really know much about workouts, but a giant amazon and a punky Korean girl are happy to show him the ropes. And maybe tease him a little bit, too.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	No Pain, No Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my tenth piece of erotic fiction! Wow, into the double digits. It feels like so much, and yet not much at all at the same time.
> 
> "Wait a dang second, Cobalt Candle," I see you typing. "In the notes for Improper, you mentioned that your next story would be a hyper futa thing!" And it was indeed going to be, until I realized that the New Year is the perfect framing for a workout sex story, and with it being the beginning of 2021, it seemed gauche to put it off 'till later this month or early next month.
> 
> This story is, perhaps, the most self-indulgent one I've ever written. Workout sex is one of my top fantasies of all time, and, well, I have a number of traits in common with Gordon, our protagonist and point-of-view. I'll leave it as an exercise for the reader to figure out which ones. I promise I won't make a habit out of this; I feel weird enough posting this one even though, in terms of content, this is my most vanilla story by leaps and bounds. The characters are all adults! Their bodies are mostly realistically proportioned! Cats and dogs, living in harmony!
> 
> I suppose I should also mention that I've had a number of people ask me about commissions, and while I presently (11 January 2021) am not set up to take commissions, I'm working on it. Watch this space and/or follow me on the bad social media website below for more details as they come up.
> 
> As a final note: while Gordon's weight is featured in this story, fat/obesity fetishism is one of the very, very few things I will never, ever write, not even as a commission. Gordon is fat and the girls do tease him over it, but it's not the core of the story - indeed, the story is about him wanting to _lose_ weight. Please do not ask me to write stories specifically about fat fetishism/plumping/etc. I never, ever will.
> 
> As always, your comments and feedback are very much appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on the bad website: [@CobaltCandle](https://twitter.com/cobaltcandle)

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE—** _click._

January 1st. Five in the _fucking_ morning. Ugh. I reach over to my alarm clock, fumbling in the dark as I knock it off my bedside table onto the floor. Fuck. At least it turned off. The sun hasn’t even come up yet; it might as well be midnight for how dark it is out there.

But, y’know. New year, new me, right?

…right. I didn’t really believe it, either. It’s not like I made this same fucking New Year’s resolution every year since I was ten or anything. I stumble into my bathroom, flicking on the light and trying to avoid glancing at myself in the bathroom mirror. Every time I look at my naked body in the mirror, I feel… angry. Depressed. Nauseous. Helpless. I look different in the mirror. I think I look fine when I look down at myself. Sure, I’ve got a bit of a gut, but doesn’t everyone? But things like the mirror… they make it more _real_. And that makes me feel sick to my stomach.

I’m fat. I’ve always been fat, and I don’t deny it. In the absolute best shape of my life, I could run a fourteen-minute mile, and it’s been a decade since those halcyon days of high school. I’m _blessed_ – if one could really call it that – with a fairly well-proportioned body, at least. More of a Homer Simpson than a Fat Bastard, you know? I don’t exactly make a habit of telling people how much I weigh, but they always act surprised when I tell them. “Oh, you look so much thinner,” they say, attempting to make me feel a little better about myself. I don’t need their pity.

I turn on the shower and just stare at it for a minute. I can’t help but ponder the existential questions of the universe as I watch the water flowing. Questions like why the fuck am I showering when I’m going to get all sweaty in fifteen minutes. I stick my head underneath the stream of water and gasp before pulling my head back out. Fucking hell, it was like burying my head in a glacier! I wipe off with a towel and get dressed with some clothes I had ordered. Clothes were, too, like a mirror of sorts. I would go without whenever I could, but… that made me feel like a pig, too. As if the Lord Himself came down and saddled me with the shame of nudity. A big, baggy shirt, a few sizes too big even for me, and some ill-fitting black shorts that hung down past my ankles. My workout clothes.

I roll my eyes a little at the thought. This is gonna go like it always goes. I’ll work out regularly for, like, _a week_. Maybe a month, if I really try. Then it’s back to sitting my fat ass in front of my computer, playing World of Warcraft, shoving chips down my throat and waiting to die of cardiac arrest just like both my parents did. To be honest, this year I didn’t even feel like trying. I’ve tried and failed every year for the past _eighteen_ years of my life, since I was ten. But a week ago, I received something in the mail. A flyer for a new gym, opening up just down the block.

“Open now!” the colorful ad read. “Fitness Ultimate King! Open 24 Hours! Free Local Membership! Fully stocked with equipment!” A few little color photos of the gym itself were inlaid, and it was hard to tell, but it looked pretty decent. Small place, just enough machines to let everyone use what they want while giving everyone some space. Barbells, too – I’ve never tried lifting before, seems like a good way to get hurt. Really, though, it’s that it was free if you lived nearby. Probably why I got the flyer in my mail in the first place, honestly. And if I’m gonna half-ass it, I might as well save a few hundred bucks not paying for a membership I’m going to use, like, four times total.

Locking my apartment behind me, I decide to get off to a good start and take the stairs, for once in my life. It’s just three flights down, but I can’t help but feel a little winded just from that. I look up the stairwell, wondering if I should just go home already.

No, Gordon, c’mon. Give it an honest shot for once in your fucking life.

Fine. Fine! I will. Jesus Christ. The side door opens to the street and already I almost slip and fall on the slick sidewalk. It was pissing down rain last night, on New Year’s Eve. Cloud cover was so thick I could barely even hear the fireworks coming from the park, much less see them. Even now, it was still drizzling, the raindrops thumping against my bare head. Covering myself as best I can, I jog down the road, to the only set of double doors with its lights on. This building, huh? It used to be an old breakfast diner, a real greasy spoon, before it closed down a few years ago on account of poor business. Despite my best efforts, I wasn’t able to keep ‘em open single-handedly. At the same time, though, I can’t help but feel like this is the arc of the moral universe bending toward justice. It was almost like poetry: the building that pushed my trouser size up was now gonna help it take it back down.

I pull open the front door and see a bored-looking teen behind the front desk, feet kicked up on the countertop, idly scrolling through his phone, his noise-canceling headphones firmly planted atop his noggin. I… guess I should probably talk to him. The membership is free, but I probably still have to register or something, right?

“Uh… hey,” I say to the kid. No response, still just tapping away at his phone. I tap the counter, gently at first, but harder and harder until I’m practically slamming my fist against the lacquered wood. Still no reaction. I slowly reach down, and wave my hand in the space between him and his phone, and, astonishingly, it still takes him about two seconds to realize what I’m doing.

“Hey, dude,” he said, his irritation clear in the timbre of his voice as he tugged his headphones down around his neck. “Can’t you see I’m a bit busy?”

“Don’t you work here?” I say, desperately restraining the urge to roll my eyes. Who hired this kid?

“Yeah, tubzo.” What. “I’m the front desk guy. I help dudes who wanna work out get set up.”

“Sooo…” I roll my fingers impatiently on the countertop.

“So what? The fuck’s a pig like you doin’ at a gym?” Oh, _fuck off!_ I’m trying my best, here, kid.

“So aren’t you gonna help me get signed up, or whatever you do here?”

He just stared at my like my head was on backwards, a wry grin slowly cracking on his face as he started to chuckle, then full-on laugh. I felt my face turning beet red and almost ran out right then and there, but I wasn’t gonna let a shitty sixteen-year-old ruin my day. If anyone’s gonna ruin my day, it’s gonna be _me_ , God damn it.

“Hee!” he wiped a tear from his eye. “Good fuckin’ joke, dude. Good joke.” He slunk back down into his seat, starting to tap at his phone once more. “Just go on back. ‘sfree for locals.”

I frowned. “How do you even know I’m--” I huffed. “You know what? Nevermind. Thanks, I guess.”

I pass by him, slipping him the bird in my pocket as I pushed open the door to the gym floor. Whoa. It’s a lot bigger than I remember – rows and rows of treadmills, stationary bikes, stair climbers, those funky looking ones that’re like a bike but you stand. Far in the back, I see a bunch of racks with barbells on. I’d been to a bunch of gyms – yeah, okay, usually for only a day, but still, quantity is what matters here – and this was honestly the nicest one I’d ever seen. And the best part?

Totally vacant. Not a single soul around. I let loose a sigh of relief. That was, honestly, my biggest worry. I hate looking at myself, but… I hate other people looking at me even more. Judging me. Laughing at me. I feel so humiliated, going to the gym, taking a little breather and hearing fifty-something fitness moms gossiping about me under their breath. Even when I’ve tried to go early – like at five in the fucking morning, ugh – there’s usually still been a few people around. But not here.

Still, I can’t count on that. People’ll probably come in sooner or later, so I’m gonna try to make myself as unnoticeable as I can. I sit down in the far back corner, sitting on the stationary bike furthest from the door, between the weight benches and another row of bikes ahead of me. Fumbling with my phone, I pull it out of the deep pockets in my new shorts, untangle my earbuds and start my music. No reason to push it on my first day, I think, as I plug in what was essentially baby mode on the bike’s controls – a simple mile, with almost no resistance on the pedals. I sit down on the uncomfortable seat and start to go at it. It really doesn’t take long until I’m sweating like a pig and panting bloody murder, looking at the course tracker in disbelief to discover I had only been going for about a minute and was barely an eighth the way around the virtual track. “F-fuhhhck,” I swear at myself, chewing on my tongue as I try to steady my breathing and focus on the workout. I was almost too focused, since I missed the two women who came in, chatting with each other.

One was a white girl, about my age, her blonde hair up in a ponytail and wearing a short, white tank top that barely draped over her tits, and hot pink sweatpants that were baggy, but just a little bit, labeled with the word ‘THICC’ in big, block letters on the rear. And thicc she was indeed – she had an hourglass frame, her top barely constraining her two melons and her hips just as wide, contrasted with her slender waist with rippling, washboard abs. Her arms were toned as well – she could have easily been a female bodybuilder. Amazonian. Just absolutely amazonian. This was a woman who annihilated lesser men on the regular and got them to thank her for the privilege.

The other was a shorter girl, about a head shorter than myself and more slender than her compatriot, though still a ten out of ten, no contest. She was Asian – Korean, I think? – with her short black hair done into little low pigtails. Her top was a black spaghetti-strap tank top, containing her own perky pair of boobs, but the real highlight was her pair of _extremely_ short shorts, so short that they were probably sold as underwear originally, exposing almost all of her toned ass.

And of all the bike machines they could set up at, they chose the one directly in front of me. I wasn’t sure if I should praise God or curse him at that exact moment as I try to keep my eyes from wandering as I sweated my soul out. These girls probably come to the gym to _avoid_ getting creeped on, and I’m sure the last thing in the world they want is a fatass sweating so hard it looks like her just came out of a pool, gasping for breath ogling their asses. Their big, fat, round asses, jiggling left and right… No! God damn you, Gordon, can you not be a horny _fuck_ for once in your life?

The familiar sound of giggling pierces through my workout playlist as I look up, practically choking on my own spit at the sight just a few yards ahead of me. The girls weren’t biking like they were taking a lazy ride around the neighborhood and taking in the weather. No, they were biking like it was the last kilometer of the Tour de France and Lance Armstrong was hot on their heels. Their legs were a blur, standing up from their seats and leaning forward for a bit of faux aerodynamics. Which, from my perspective, meant I had a front-row seat to two thick asses, bouncing right in front of me. The Asian girl’s glutes were clearly visible, tensing and relaxing beneath her shiny, sweaty skin with each fast cycle, her tiny black short shorts riding up her crack, looking more like a thong more than anything else, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Her partner’s pants unfortunately hid most of her goods, but her slightly offset angle to me gave me a look down the underside of her tiny tank top at her perfect, perky underboob. Her fat melons dangled down, bouncing like mad as she hustled, her hard nipples practically cutting holes in the torn-up fabric. I was the one on the lazy bike ride, now, gawking at the show, my eyes bouncing between Amazon’s tits and Asian’s ass every couple of seconds. I was, of course, also desperately trying not to get hard in the middle of the gym and failing at it, my only solace being this stupid baggy shorts were so ill-fitting, I think I could walk around with a full-on boner and no one would notice.

But I didn’t think it actually mattered if they noticed or not, because the Asian girl glanced back at me, gave me a wink while sticking her tongue out – pierced, I noticed (God, why do I notice these pointless things so quickly?) – and reaching her right hand down, between her legs, and hiking the crotch of her short shorts aside, flashing her trimmed pussy at me and wiggling her perfect ass as if to say _come and get it, stud_. I didn’t just _practically_ choke on my spit, I _literally_ did, going into a coughing fit. My right foot slipped out of its foot-strap on the pedal, causing my left foot to lose its momentum as a result and sliding in reverse, causing the right pedal to recoil backwards, nailing myself in the shin with a painful blow.

“Ack! Fucking hell, shit shit shit, fuuuck…!” I bring my leg up, sharply breathing through my teeth as I put pressure on my bruised shin. “God damn it…” I grunt, only to glance up and see both of the girls getting off their bikes and scrambling toward me.

“Oh, jeez, are you okay?” the Amazon said, pulling my wrists away from my shin and prodding at my shin herself. I couldn’t help but wince even more as it felt like she exerted more pressure with one finger than I did with both hands. “Does it hurt when I do this?” she asked, poking hard right against the bruise “ **Eeeeeeee!** ” I let loose a truly embarrassing screech of pain as she pulled her hands away. “Well,” she said, patting her hands together. “’snot broken, at least,” she looked over at the Asian girl, whose face was flushed a little red in embarrassment. I wasn’t sure if it was because she felt guilty about making me slip, or because she got caught flashing me.

“Yeah, that’s good, at least,” she said, looking at the bruise. “Can you stand on it?”

“Mmm… not sure,” I say, getting up and off the machine, only for a searing jolt of pain to run up my leg, causing me to stumble suddenly and fall face-first into the Amazon’s chest, feeling her sweat-soaked top against my face as her tits pressing against my cheeks. “Aaahhh!” I recoil away, nearly tripping over the bike machine and onto the Asian. “S-sorry! I didn’t mean to! I-I can’t really put weight on it… s-so I tripped…! Honest!”

The Amazon and Asian locked eyes, devilish little smiles on their faces as they both nodded at each other – a little, tiny nod that I very nearly didn’t notice. “Ahh, that really sucks, dude,” the Amazon said. “Sorry that your workout got ruined.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” I say, looking up at her. Up close, she’s awfully imposing. I’m not exactly a manlet in terms of height, but she had to have a good six inches on me, at least. I couldn’t tell from so far away, but her bare arms looked like they were chiseled out of solid marble. The only thing that kept me from assuming she was a professional bodybuilder was the fact that I had never seen a professional bodybuilder with the proportions of a porn star before.

“I _will_ worry about it! It’s New Year’s Day. New year, new you, right?” She smiled a surprisingly warm, earnest smile. She looked like she could beat me up and take my lunch money, but she didn’t seem to have that kind of attitude. “If I can help someone keep up their resolution, well, that’s good karma, yeah?” she said. “Let us help you out. We can show you a bunch of workouts that you can do without hurting your leg.”

“Nah, it’s fine, it’s fine, really! I was just on my way out anyway—”

“Please?” The Asian girl suddenly butted in from behind me. “Sorry if we’re being too forward, but we’d love to show you some good core workouts. You’re cute, but you’d be even cuter without the tummy,” she giggled as her companion frowned. “Jeong-Hui! That’s a shitty thing to say to him. I’m sure the guy feels bad enough about his weight about it without you rubbing it in.” She turned back to face me. “I’m so sorry about her. I’m Amy, and she’s Jeong-Hui. We’re…” she hesitated. “…friends. We’re friends.”

I sigh. “I’m used to it. Unfortunately. Just gotta laugh about it ‘cause it’s either that or crying, right?” I await at least a little laugh, only to get no response from either of them. “...right. Um. I’m Gordon,” I say, suddenly feeling very, very self-conscious of myself, a sweaty schlub between two bombshell babes.

“Nice to meet you, Gordon,” Amy said, leaning down and offering a shoulder. “C’mon, let me help you. We were just finishing up with our cardio and were about to start our lifts.” I look over at the empty benches right behind us. “I’ve actually never lifted before,” I say, wrapping my arm around her shoulder as I hobble up and off the machine, keeping my weight off my right foot. “It’ll be a good learning opportunity, then. You know, when most people think of workouts, they think of running,” Amy said, helping me hobble over to the bench. I leaned against a nearby standing rack as she and Jeong-Hui started to load up a barbell with massive plates. “But in terms of burning calories, lifting weights is way, way better. Not to say cardio isn’t important too, but let’s be real--”

“Cardio fucking sucks,” Jeong-Hui said, putting the weight clamps on her side of the barbell. “Anyone who likes cardio is either a liar or is trying to sell you something. It sucks and it just makes you want to keel over dead. Not like pumping iron. In the famous words of Arnold,” her voice suddenly took on a heavy Austrian accent. “Pumping iron is like having sex with a woman and cumming! I am cumming day and night, it’s terrific!” She shot me that look again, winking and sticking her tongue out, her tongue piercing shining in the bright light, and I blushed, feeling my dick chubbing up again. Amy just rolled her eyes as she laid down on the bench, tall enough that her ass dangled off the end as her fingers rolled around the heavy bar. It had to weigh a few hundred pounds, right? I wasn’t exactly counting, but each end was loaded with the biggest plates I’ve ever seen. “Come over here, Gordon. Stand right above my head – you’re going to spot for me,” Amy said. I panicked. “Are… are you sure? That seems like a lot of weight, Amy… I dunno if I could lift that even with your help…”

Jeong-Hui smirked. “C’mon, Gordie, it’ll be fine,” she said, grabbing my arm and tugging me over to the bar, guiding my hands underneath the bar. “Just like this. Don’t lift it any unless Amy needs it. You’ll know if she does,” she giggled, pulling away as I looked down, leaning past my gut to look Amy in the eye as she lay on the bench. “Ready?” she asked, rolling her fingers along the bar. “Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess,” I say, as I watch her arms tense, lifting the heavy barbell like it was nothing, slowly lowering to her chest, her breasts visibly squishing as she brought it all the way down, then slowly back up. “One,” she said. Down again, then up again. “Two.”

Jeong-Hui wrapped her arms around me from behind, idly drawing little circles on my belly. “What do you say we make her workout a little more interesting, Gordie?” she whispered in my ear, her voice breathy and sensual as her hands slid down my front, gripping the folds of my shorts and pulling them down. “Don’t,” I hiss, my hands never leaving Amy’s bar. “Please, don’t.”

“Three.”

“C’mon, Gordie, live a little.” My shorts slid down more, the front catching on my half-hard cock as I tried desperately to suppress my stiffy, imagining myself at the dentist, in my underwear, getting a root canal from my grandma in _her_ underwear.

It didn’t work. I felt blood rush to both of my heads as Jeong-Hui squealed in delight. “Oh, it’s so _cute_ , Gordie,” she smiled, wrapping her hand around my shaft and giving it a tentative stroke. _Cute_ isn’t exactly what you want to hear when a girl describes your dick…

“Four.”

I didn’t think my cock was that all bad. Six inches long, and about five around, which is pretty girthy, at least according to the internet. My balls hung pretty low, and there was a mess of black pubic hair covering my groin, dripping with my sweat and reeking of sex. “I knew a big boy like you had a big chode,” she giggled. “Hey, Amy, check him out,” she said, pushing me forward and slapping my cock against the amazonian woman’s face.

“Five. …mm, hey, quit it, Jeong-Hui. I’m trying to work out here.”

Jeong-Hui rolled her eyes. “Oh, you slut, don’t give me that high and mighty act when it was _your_ idea that we tease this little piggy,” she said, smiling at a frowning Amy and putting Amy’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, arcing her head back all the while she dutifully continued her lifts.

“Six…” Her face was red as she huffed. “Yeah, okay, you got me there,” she said, before opening her mouth up wide, Jeong-Hui’s left hand on my dick and the right on my rear as she pushed me forward, gasping as the amazon wrapped her plump lips around my tip. “Ohhh, fuck…” I groan. Her tongue lashes around my cock, getting a feel for my length, before the tip wiggles against my own, slipping into my foreskin and ravishing my crown directly. I can barely keep my knees from buckling from the pleasure I felt.

“C’mon, Gordie,” Jeong-Hui cooed in my ear, “This is _your_ workout. Fuck her face. She’s a big girl, she can handle it, right, Amy?” Only a muffled, vaguely-approving groan came from her as she still continued her lifts, moving that massive barbell like it weighed next to nothing. I braced myself against the bench, letting go of the barbell, and started to thrust into her face, groaning as I watched her slender throat expand as my cock slid down it, my heavy, hairy balls slapping against her face over and over again.

“Good boy,” Jeong-Hui whispered, gently nipping at my earlobe. “Rape her face. She only cares about two things: her lifts, and getting fucked my men like you.” Her hand slid down, slowly hiking up my shirt and exposing my belly, hairy and covered in reddish stretch marks. “Nothing quite like a horny boy with something to prove,” she giggled. “Fucking is great cardio, you know, Gordie,” she said.

She had to be right. My hips and legs burned so good and I could barely feel the pain in my shin anymore, my heartbeat pounding and my breathing quick and ragged. I was sweating like I was in a sauna, too, my shirt sticking to my body as heavy drops of salty sweat dripped down onto Amy, marking her crop top with my scent, doubly so with every thrust into her mouth as my balls gave her two black eyes, splashing my sweat across her face. The air reeked with the musk of sex, so heady, rich, and primal, only getting stronger and headier with every passing moment. Each thrust in, each shock of my nuts against her face, each teasing, coaxing whisper in my ear, brought me closer and closer to the precipice, so, so close to cumming. I could feel it, and Jeong-Hui could tell as she suddenly dragged me back, my cock throbbing in the air, splurts of precum mixing with Amy’s spit as I felt that growing pressure receding away. “W-why did you do that…?” I whimpered pathetically.

“Amy’s done with her warm-up,” Jeong-Hui said as if it were the most routine thing in the world. “It’s your turn, now.”

“Wait, that was a warm-up?! That had to have been, like, three hundred pounds?!” I was aghast. Amy sat up, pulling a white towel from her knapsack and wiping her spit from her lips and my sweat from her eyes. “Yeah? It was 350; that’s what I always do for a warm-up. My record’s a little shy of 600.” She grinned. “Really, I didn’t need your help at all, but I figured it would be good for your self-esteem to be useful,” she said, licking her lips. “Though it seems my slut of a friend had a different idea of how to do that…”

Jeong-Hui rolled her eyes. “C’mon, get up. It’s Gordie’s turn, Amy,” she said, lifting up her leg and pressing it against Amy’s back, struggling to push the amazon off the bench. “Okay, okay, jeez. You’re really pent up, Jeong-Hui. Didn’t get any dick last night?” she smiled, leaning down to get face-to-face with her short friend, who just puffed out her cheeks like a petulant child. “I thought so. Poor little Jeong-Hui didn’t get any dick on New Year’s Eve,” she said teasingly, standing back up straight and beginning to unrack the weights, leaving the bar bare on the rack. “Aren’t you going to put any plates on? Or am I lifting zero pounds?” I ask, laying down on the bench, still dripping with Amy’s sweet sweat. I can feel her warmth against my bare ass, making my cock throb just a little more. “44 pounds,” Amy said. “The bar itself is 44 pounds. Lots of first-time lifters don’t account for that. Lay back and pull yourself up so the bar’s about eye level, Gordon,” she says, as I pull myself up and grab the bar firmly, Amy’s hand-heat still residual on the otherwise cool metal, glancing up at Amy and quietly gasping as I looked up her shirt, seeing her perky tits from below. “Then, I want you to unrack it and pull it down to your chest slowly, keeping it as straight as possible.” I do so, my arms wavering under the weight of the bar. Jeez, it was heavier than I thought it would be… I lower my arms slowly downward, feeling my arms straining as the metal presses against my chest, my eyes never once leaving hers. “Good job. And back up, just as slow.” I push my arms up, feeling them already burning after one rep until I raise all the way back up, my elbows locking as Amy guides the bar back onto the rack. “Great work. Two of those’ll be about the same as jogging for a minute in terms of calories burned. I don’t think I need to tell you which one I like more,” she says with a giggle, her melons bouncing up and down beneath her top.

I suddenly feel a pressure right above my bare dick, and look down to see Jeong-Hui straddling me, grinding her hips against me. “Now how’s about we add a little bit of cardio to the workout?” she said, rolling her hips back, wrapping my cock in her pert, tight cheeks. “Grab that bar, stud,” she said, lifting her hips up and hiking her shorts aside again, exposing her shaved pussy, a small flash of black landing strip right on her mons. “We’re gonna play a little game. Me and this?” She reached over and slapped the bar a few times. “We’re the same, see. She goes down, I go down. She goes up, I go up. Understand?” I quickly nod, my pulse quickening. Is this really how I’m going to lose my virginity? “All you gotta do is go at your own pace and let me do all the hard work, Gordie,” she rested her hands on my belly, pressing down tentatively, testing exactly how much she could brace against me. “Oh, and don’t you dare cum inside me. We didn’t bring condoms and I’m not on the pill,” she winked. _Oh, God_ , I thought to myself. _Danger close._

“Well, now that Jeong-Hui got her excuse to ride a dick out of the way,” Amy said flatly, eliciting a quick flip of the bird from her companion. “Oh, actually, one last thing.” She leaned down over me, and hiked up her top, her massive tits dangling down, swaying just out of reach as I gripped the bar a little harder. “You’re gonna be distracted enough with Jeong-Hui doing her thing, so get your fill, ‘cause once you start, I want your eyes to be on the _bar_ , not on my _tits_ , okay?” I gawk at her chest for a moment longer, before nodding furiously as Amy put her girls away. “Good. Okay, here we go,” I grunt, lifting the bar off the rack and holding it high, feeling Amy’s fingertips guiding my cock toward her opening, her soft labia grinding against my sweat-dripping tip. My breath catches in my throat as I start to lower the bar down, Jeong-Hui’s tight folds wrapping my tip, throbbing against it, her silky pussy muscles wringing my length. “Mmm, fuck,” she moaned. “Thick guys always got thick dicks.”

Slowly, I continue moving until the bar was against my chest, feeling resistance against my cocktip as I realized I was pressing against her tiny womb. “Ooh, Gordie, you’re a perfect fit,” she giggled, wiggling her hips left and right, my shaft stirring up her insides. I can feel her plump rear, the very thing that got me into this mess, pressing down on my ballsack, so soft and firm against my most sensitive parts. I just lay there, 44 pounds of steel against my chest as I try harder than I’ve ever tried before not to cum inside this girl’s womb.

“You’re not done, yet, Gordon,” Amy chastised. “One rep is down, then up.”

I furrow my brow and, as much as I wanted to just let Little Gordon bask in the warmth of Jeong-Hui’s cunt, I didn’t want to get on Amy’s bad side, either. My triceps quivered, straining as I started to slowly lift the bar up again, Jeong-Hui’s lips gripping my shaft slowly as she raised her hips in sync with my arms, all the way up until my arms are straight and only the very tippy-top of my cock is still inside her vagina. “One,” Amy said, smiling. “Keep going.”

My arms wavered. That was _one_ rep and I was already close to blowing and no amount of imaginary geriatric nude orthodontics was going to help. “C’mon, Gordie,” Jeong-Hui said. “I’m waaaiting for you. You’re not a one-pump chump, are you?” She leaned down, her chest scraping against my bare torso, tucking her head between my wavering arms against Amy’s protests. “C’mon, big boy,” she whispered, her voice so soft and quiet I could barely hear her. Her hands moved up, cupping my cheeks as she kissed me deeply. “You can do this.”

She slunk back down as I started to pump that iron again, down, and up, down, and up. “Slow down, Gordon,” Amy said. “The slower you go, the better it is for you. You want to strain those muscles. Fast is easy. Slow is hard.”

“Nnngh…” I grunted, bar against my chest as Jeong-Hui moaned, rubbing her clit with one hand and tweaking her nipples through her top with the other as she rested on my lap. “I-it’s not that easy with a sexy girl riding your cock, Amy…” I could feel Jeong-Hui panting hard, rolling her hips forward and backward, her bare thighs squeezing at my side. “C’mon…” she quietly huffed. “Don’t stop… don’t you dare stop, Gordie… Slow is…” she paused, a small moan squeaking past her lips. “Slow is good.”

I tightened my grip and lifted the bar back up, my arms burning with fatigue. I shiver, each slow pump bringing me so, so close to orgasm, the petite girl’s tight pussy tugging on my virgin member just right, the pressure growing in my balls, the pleasure starting to peak, only to come crashing back down as I paused between lifts, huffing, catching my breath for the next painfully slow pump. I could feel myself getting stupider with every stroke, being brought to the edge with each rep, my mind wiping itself blank with the only two sensations I could feel: the screaming in my arms, and the moaning in my cock.

“You’re almost done with your set, Gordon,” Amy said, though I could barely parse what she was telling me. “One more, and you’re done.

Okay. One more. I can do this. Jeong-Hui’s hands are on my belly, pressing down into me as her tightening cunt wrapped around me. I didn’t know at the time, but she had been cumming for the last minute or so, her tight pussy writhing and throbbing against me. Sweat drips down my brow as I slowly, slowly lower the bar one final time, feeling Jeong-Hui’s pussy totally envelop my six inches. My gooning brain shut down again, feeling that wet, hot sensation in my loins, my balls so intensely eager to loose their load inside her womb. But finally, that was too much for my arms, straining as I might, I could barely lift the damn thing. Amy leaned down, grabbing the bar on my chest and racking it, but not before whispering to me, “Cum inside her. She’s on the pill.”

My hands, freed from the bar, ran down in a blur, cupping that fat ass I had lusted after, roughly squeezing it. Her firm yet tender assflesh squeezed between my fingers, my unkempt nails cutting into her ass as she started to bounce, hard and fast. “Cum…! Cum for me, Gordie…!” She leaned down, sucking my lower lip into her mouth, nibbling on it desperately. “Blow your fat load for me, stud…!”

That was enough for me. My back arched up, off the damp bench as my balls released their mighty load, my consciousness whiting out as I felt my load pumping up my thick cumvein, shooting right against her womb. “Yes! Yes!” I hear her moan above me, my dazed eyes seeing Amy watching us intently, a hand down the front of her hot-pink sweatpants. Her pussy expertly milked me, her aching cuntmuscles pulsating upward, as if to pull my sperm out of my cock into her womb, until, finally, I was spent, my cock deflating like a sad balloon, slipping out of her pussy as a mix of sweat, seed, and girlcum ran over my too-sensitive shaft, matting my messy pubes with our unholy mix of fluids. She shuddered atop me, her fingers digging painfully into my shoulders as she came again, slowly coming down from her sexual high. “Mmm,” she moaned, wiggling her slender body atop my own chunky one. “Good workout?” she asked, and I just nodded as she pushed herself off of me, dropping to the floor, still leaking my cum from her tiny pussy.

I sat up huffing, my heart pounding, my arms aching, my body so soaked with our collective sweat it looked like I had just finished a swimming marathon. “S-so,” I say, the words catching in my throat, not realizing dry my throat and lips are. Amy just smiled, reaching into her bag and tossing me a water bottle that I guzzled with gusto. Wiping my lips, I toss the bottle away. “So, same time tomorrow?” Jeong-Hui and Amy look at each other and break into hysterics, laughing so, so hard I felt like I was about to shrink into nothingness.

“You’re kidding, Gordon,” Amy said, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye as she was still chuckling. “Not in a million years.”

Oh. _Oh._ ...oh. I should have guessed. I _really_ should have known better. This was just a fling for them, right? Make a guy’s day for shits and giggles, then hang him out to dry. Man, I was feeling pretty good about myself for the first time in… well, ever, too, and then they go and pull this. Ugh, I cannot believe I--

“Yeah, Gordie,” Jeong-Hui interrupted. “Tomorrow’s a rest day. Letting your muscles relax and repair is an important part of a workout too, you know.” She tossed me my phone – wait, when did she take that? “I took the liberty of scheduling our workout sessions for you, Gordie. 5 AM Monday, Wednesday, Friday.” She gave me that same look she first gave me on the bikes, the cheeky wink-tongue combination. “Don’t you dare skip, okay! We’re gonna get you in shape whether you like it or not.”

I didn’t even realize my jaw had dropped. “…really?” I ask. “Yeah, Gordie. Really.” Jeong-Hui said, plopping herself down next to me on the bench. I could feel the warmth radiating off of her. “New Year’s resolutions are easier with buddies, after all, yeah?”

Amy smirked. “And what was yours, again? ‘This year is the year I’m gonna get a boyfriend,’ right?” Both mine and Jeong-Hui’s faces blushed beet red as she paced behind me, draping her massive arms off my shoulders, sliding her hands into my flaccid cock and idly playing with it. “I don’t mind being the third wheel,” she whispered. “My love is the gym, first and foremost.” I wiggled, trying to get away from her grip only for it to tighten, keeping me in place as my cock began to swell with arousal once more.

“Besides,” she said, nipping my neck. “We’re not done with our workouts for today, Gordon,” she giggled, letting go of me. “And I want a taste of you while I do bent-over rows.”

Oh, _God_ , we’re not done?! My cock throbbed in anticipation as I winced, pulling myself up off the bench, every muscle in my upper body screaming bloody murder. “Well… no pain, no gain, right?” I say, visibly in agony as the girls titter at me.

“No pain, no gain,” Amy nodded sagely. “C’mon, let’s go, the standing racks are over here,” Amy said, practically dragging me away from the bench with Jeong-Hui close behind.

I have a good feeling about this year’s resolution.


End file.
